pokelivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Eggman
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is a scientist who is the arch enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, and is also arch enemies with Hilda White, Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka, Natural Harmonia Blair, Hilbert Blair, Coco Miyashita and their friends. History 'Origin' Dr. Ivo Harmonia Robotnik was born on Earth on June 23, 1957. Not much is known about his childhood except that he had a fairly standard upbringing, he looked up to his grandfather Gerald Harmonia Robotnik and he didn't get along well with a distant green haired relative of his from another world who is one of the "Seven Sages" of the group called Team Plasma (VG:SA2, PKMNBW, PKMNBW2). 'The Kalos Incident' The doctor ended up in the Kalos region of the Pokémon World sometime after graduating high school, and during a brief relationship with Grace Rosemary, they had a daughter named Serena Rosemary. During Serena's childhood, Robotnik was involved in an accident that, along with his hatred of the Earth government that assassinated his cousin Maria Harmonia Robotnik he heard of from Gerald that led to him having depression around the same time, led him down the dark path of villainy. Days later, a Lumiose City court found Robotnik guily, and had him banished to another world, but the world he was exiled to is inhabited by a hedgehog that would wind up becoming his arch rival... 'The Hedgehog Capers' While plotting to take over another country, a hedgehog who calls himself Sonic doesn't take the news too well, leading up to the first fight between him and Robotnik. Though Eggman, as Sonic and his friends would later call Robotnik as a form of mockery, had the upper hand at first, Sonic ended up winning after finding the weak spot of a hastily built robot, with Sonic handily turning the mech into broken scrap. An unknown amount of time after the battle, the doctor stumbles upon a young green haired boy in a field next to a forest. After explaining to the boy, who would commonly be called N, that they are related, N ends up accepting Eggman's offer of living with him. Sometime after taking N under his wing, Eggman attempts to take over South Island with his latest plan, which involves putting small animals inside of his newest creation, the Badniks, small robots that would perform menial tasks that the doctor wants from building various things from him to cleaning his bases of operation (VG:StH1). After that plan is spoiled by Sonic's victory over him, Eggman tries once again to take over two more islands, Westside Island and Angel Island, but thanks to Sonic and his newest allies during both adventures, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, but again, the doctor ends up defeated (VG:StH2, S3&K). 'Destroying the Divide Between Black and White' After more attempts at world conquest that end up foiled by Sonic and friends, Eggman comes up with his most devious plot yet, using his nephew N to take over the world, and to destroy Sonic and his allies once and for all (VG:SA1-Lost World, PKMNBW). After Hilbert Blair and Coco Miyashita defeat the Elite Four, Eggman and N summon a high tech castle/fortress out of the ground and Sonic joins up with the Pokémon Trainers inside the fort to help them out with their toughest battle yet. After a climatic battle between Reshiram, the Dragon of Truth and Zekrom, the Dragon of Ideals, Eggman battles Hilbert and Coco with a hand picked team of vicious Pokémon that have the potential to tear them and their Pokémon to shreds, but the Trainers are victorious and at that point, N decides to join the heroes side, forever severing his link with the Eggman Empire (VG:PKMNBW). And having been embarassed by his most recent defeat, Eggman decides to go into hiding for awhile to evade police capture and to get his mental health back to normal. 'Current Events' Eggman is still trying to take over the world, with every attempt so far being a failure, thanks not only to Sonic and his friends, but also Hilda White and her group of friends as well as N and the other Eggman Empire White members. Owned Pokémon * Kyurem (Temporarily). Background Information * With Eggman having been the one who corrupted N originally, this makes him this universe's counterpart to Ghetsis Harmonia. Trivia * Eggman isn't the only one to have plans that involved an attractive young man as an ally. Dr. Wily from the Mega Man games had similar plans for a robot named Zero, who also has a ponytail like N does, but Wily's plans for Zero also went badly as well, due to Wily having to seal Zero away because of a programming error that had Zero disobey his creator. 377px-SMA_Eggman.png|Eggman's Classic counterpart from Classic Sonic's World. Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokemon Category:Characters who originated from the Sonic the Hedgehog Video Games Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Eggman Empire Category:Robotnik Family Members Category:Harmonia Family Members Category:Video Game Creations Category:Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Generation VIII Characters